The Secret of the Gargoyle Corridor
by Ebenbild
Summary: The students are sure there is not just a curse on the Defense possition but also on the Gargoyle Corridor. Because nothing but a curse can explain the odd behaviour of the teachers trapped in the corridor. But what exactly is happening there and why are teachers shouting out sweets? A one-shot about sweets, old goats and pacing teachers.


_Just an odd little idea I got while thinking about Headmasters, Hogwarts and… sweets…_

_**Disclaimer**__: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

_**Placing:**__ Place it wherever you like. There is no known student in it except of a mentioning of Bill Weasley._

xXxXxXxXxXxSnapexXxXxXxMcGonagallxXxXxXxXxFlitwickxXxXxXxXxSproutxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

_**The Secret of the Gargoyle Corridor**_

sSs

There's a corridor in Hogwarts that makes carrier choices, so they say.

Bill Weasley, an extraordinary curse-breaker, found his calling in that corridor – and he was not the only one…

This corridor – named the Gargoyle corridor for its huge gargoyle at one end – was a scary corridor in its own right. Students whispered about robes in clashing colors and teacher's that would behave rather oddly.

There was something funny going on in this corridor of Hogwarts.

Of course, the older students, that had been in Hogwarts had learned to ignore the odd quirk the teachers enveloped every time they came to the Gargoyle Corridor. Some students even came simply to this particular corridor to enjoy the show. Some others tried to avoid the corridor by all costs because they could not cope with teachers who lost their minds.

This day, some Ravenclaw first years had found their way to the Gargoyle Corridor – just to be stopped by a fourth year Gryffindor.

"Stop!" he whispered. "Don't interrupt the show!"

And so the tiny first years decided to also take a look at the corridor they had wanted to enter just a second before.

The corridor was empty except of Professor Snape who was walking swiftly up and down the floor.

"Sugar Quill!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Ice Mice! Acid Pops! Fruit Rock! Fizzy Wizzy!"

"What's Professor Snape doing?" a first year Ravenclaw asked.

"He is caught by the curse in this corridor" the fourth year Gryffindor answered. "There's a curse in this corridor that… Wait! There's McGonagall!"

The first year Ravenclaws turned just to see McGonagall enter the Gargoyle Corridor.

"Severus!" she said surprised. "Why are you here?!"

"The usual" the potion master answered sourly. "It's the first night of the week after the welcome feast."

McGonagall nodded.

"Three" the fourth year Gryffindor counted with a hushed voice.

"I'm here for the same" McGonagall said.

"Two" the Gryffindor said.

"As usual" the potion master snarled.

"One…"

"Jelly Buttons" McGonagall said.

"Liquorice Wands" Snape joined in.

"Dolly Beads" McGonagall added. "Ice pop, Bubblegum, Canary Cream…"

"Choco-Loco, Sugar Hexes, Treacle Tart" Snape said.

"What…?!" one of the first years stuttered.

"There's a curse in the corridor that only affects the teachers" answered the fourth year Gryffindor while looking at the pacing teachers. "They start to yell sweets when they're too long in this corridor. It's quite funny to watch actually."

In that moment Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout came around the corner.

"Er… shouldn't we warn them?" one of the first year Ravenclaws asked nervously while eying his Head of the House.

"Ah, don't bother. It does not harm them at all. It's just a little quirk they all get when entering that corridor" the fourth year answered. "And after some time they will be released from the curse."

"Oh, you're here already" Flitwick said in that moment.

"Ice Mice!" Snape answered.

"More likely Lemon Drop" answered Flitwick. Snape just snorted.

"Tooth Splintering Strong Mints" he returned.

"How about Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum?" Sprout asked.

McGonagall snorted.

"Nautious Jumping Snakes" she retorted.

"Nosebleed Nougat!" Snape exclaimed.

"Lemon Ice Lolly" Flitwick added.

"Jelly Slug!"

"No, Jelly Skull!"

"Butterscotch!" Snape started to rant. "Assorted Sour Strips, Candyfloss, Chocolate Cauldrons, Pepper Imps!"

"Mint humbug! Wizochoc! Toothflossing Stringmints!" McGonagall returned hotly.

"Wrapped Caramels! Ton-Tongue Toffee! Gobble Goblins!" Flitwick piped in.

"Gobble Goblins?" Sprout asked interested.

"Goblin sweet" Flitwick returned shrugging.

"Chocolate Frog! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! Bat's Blood Soup! Caramel Cobwebs! Chocolate Skele…" Snape intoned, just to suddenly trail of. A loud grinding was heard in the corridor.

A slight smirk spread over Snape's features.

"That's the second stage of the curse" the fourth year Gryffindor whispered.

"Caramel Cobwebs" Snape said coolly and with a voice that shouted victory.

The other stopped their rants and looked at him befuddled. Flitwick followed Snape's gaze to something the children couldn't see.

And suddenly Flitwick jumped in the air, grinning like a loon.

"Victory!" He squeaked. "Caramel Cobwebs! Caramel Cobwebs! Caramel Cobwebs!"

The female teachers turned to him and then looked at something further down the hall. And suddenly huge smiles on their faces appeared and they started to dance.

"Caramel Cobwebs!" Sprout cried. "Caramel Cobwebs!"

"Let's go!" McGonagall declared, still grinning like an idiot.

"Yes" Sprout answered cracking her knuckles. "There's an old goat to chew out for trapping us in this corridor!"

Again nasty grins and a smirk were exchanged.

"The first gets the top step and the first blow at the goat" McGonagall challenged and suddenly all of them started pacing in a stride that nearly looked like running down the corridor. Finally they vanished from sight. Just three stunned first year Ravenclaws and a grinning fourth year Gryffindor were left behind.

"I told you they will manage to escape" he told them grinning while rubbing his hands. "Who wants to wait for a second round?!"

sSsSsSsSsSs

_I know, the teachers are a bit AU maybe, but I found the idea amusing of them pacing in the halls while trying to figure out the password Albus Dumbledore is using._

_I hope you liked it._

_Ebenbild_


End file.
